How to Stay Sane Within Insanity
by Kirisaki Hisoka
Summary: Gakuen!AU World Academy itu memang elit, tapi penghuninya jelas tidak! Sudah murid-muridnya autis kritis, aneh, barbar lagi! Apalagi guruya! Ada yang mesumnya selangit lah, pedofil lah, bahkan ada juga yang dicap tukang santet, kacau deh! CH 2 RE-UPLOAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: How to Stay Sane Within Insanity **

**Rating: will always stays at T, perhaps... XD**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Pairing(s): None! Walaupun akan ada banyak hint-hint pairing gak jelas untuk kepentingan humor**

**Summary: Gakuen!Gakuen!AU World Academy itu memang elit, tapi penghuninya jelas tidak! Sudah murid-muridnya autis kritis, aneh, barbar lagi! Apalagi guruya! Ada yang mesumnya selangit lah, pedofil lah, bahkan ada juga yang dicap tukang santet Kacau deh! Penasaran? RnR!**

**Warning: Insanity, Bahasa yang agak disengajakan tidak baku, Human names, a bit OOC-ness, AU, beberapa hint pairing gak jelas, etc**

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya yang punya, sudah pasti Indonesia bakal muncul duluan, jadi nope, i disclaim!**

**Author's note:**

Good day, minna-san! Hisoka datang meramaikan fandom hetalia untuk kedua kalinya! Eer... sebelum saya memulai, saya ingin meminta maaf pada semua pembaca lama saya karena telah lama tidak mengupdate ketiga fic saya lainnya, saya sedang mengalami krisis writer!block dan fic ini saya buat untuk mengatasinya dan membuktikan bahwa saya masih hidup! mohon pengertiannya! Oh, dan ini juga sebenarnya request fic dari teman-teman SMA saya untuk meringankan beban UAS mereka, tapi karena ternyata gak keburu yah gak jadi deh, hehe... tapi yah karena sayang sama idenya akhirnya voilaa! saya post juga deh!

Oh, and sebelum memasuki cerita, seperti biasa saya akan memasukkan beberapa keterangan di sini:

Ini AU, jadi sudah pasti di sini semua karakter bukan negara tapi orang biasa dengan kewarganegaraan yang berbeda, akan terdapat beberapa perbedaan persaudaraan, penempatan karakter dan umur di sini jadi dimohon pengertiannya.

Hmm, mungkin segitu saja dulu, keterangan lebih lanjutnya akan saya masukkan di akhir chapter, so then, please enjoy this little story of mine, minna! ^^

**How to Stay Sane Within Insanity**

**Prologue : Welcome to Madness! Part One**

**By: Kirisaki Hisoka**

Alkisah di sebuah negara tanpa nama (alias Author sendiri sudah terlalu stress dengan hasil rapot untuk memikirkan nama), terdapatlah sekolah megah dan elit bernama World Academy, tempat dimana murid-murid di seluruh dunia berkumpul untuk mengemban pendidikan setelah mereka mengemban pendidikan sebelumnya selama lebih 9 tahun 2 bulan (oke, ini mirip siklus melahirkan...) lamanya. Bagaimana tidak elit coba? Wong pemandangan yang mengitari sekolah ini saja sangat eksotis! Sawah di kiri, makam di kanan, penjara di depan dan jamban di belakang! Coba bayangkan! Dengan begini lengkaplah penderita-eer, pemandangan indah yang diinginkan para murid di sekolah itu. Tak hanya itu, sekolah ini juga mendapat status elit karena kelengkapan fasilitas yang dimilikinya! Benteng tahan gempur, Panti Jompo, tempat shooting, Taman lawang, Autis centre, tenda biru dan lapangan eksekusi selalu siap sedia menunjang kebutuhan pendidikan para murid.

Sekolah yang sudah didirikan sejak jaman megalithikum ini didirikan oleh Mr. Dr. Haji Aquinos Vargas, SpeeDy. Lelaki asal Italia yang lebih dikenal oleh para muridnya dengan sebutan "Si mbah pedo" ini selalu memiliki impian dan obsesi untuk menghasilkan generasi muda yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara, polos, gembira, penuh percaya diri, tidak madu tiga, sakinah, mawadah, warahmah, dan juga patuh pada orang tua. Alhasil, didirikannyalah sekolah yang -sama sekali tidak- menunjang impian -aneh- nya itu.

Dan di sekolah inilah sebuah roman yang sangat -tidaaaaak- menggetarkan jiwa akan dimulai. Dan bukan, itu bukan peristiwa penyunatan alis nan tebal milik Arthur-sensei... oh, tidak! Itu juga bukan cerita mengenai Francis-sensei yang tobat dan sekarang memimpin pengajian ibu-ibu setiap hari minggu. Tidak, tidak, kalian salah! Ini adalah sebuah peristiwa besar yang disebabkan oleh event besar yang akan dilangsungkan di sekolah ini...

Namun, alangkah baiknya sebelum kita memulai roman besar ini, kita mengetahui dahulu siapa saja penghuni autis cen- ah, maksud saya, para pelajar dan pengajar di World Academy ini...

Pukul 7 a.m, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Di kelas X.1...

"Oh my gosh! Kok gak ada yang bilang sih kalau hari ini ada pr biologi? This is like, totally insane!" Pekik Feliks panik, saat ia memasuki ruang kelas dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya masih sibuk mengcopy-paste pr biologi di bangkunya masing-masing, tepat di sebelah kuping Toris, teman sebangkunya itu, dengan tidak berprikekupingan. Membuat Toris yang harus mendengarkan suara yang lebih merdu dari klakson troton itu pun hampir tuli di umur yang cukup muda.

"Uggggh, Feliks! Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak tepat di kupingku? Uang bulananku sudah tak cukup untuk ke THT lagi bulan ini tau! Ini musim paceklik!" Protes Toris pada BBF- ee, BFFnya itu sambil menutupi kedua kuping semata wayangnya itu dengan telapak tangan.

"Yaaa, whatever lah! Tapi serius deh Toris! Kenapa kemarin gak bilang?" Ujar Feliks masih panik walaupun secara ajaib ia masih bisa memblow rambutnya dalam keadaan siaga satu seperti ini.

"Yah, siapa suruh gak nanya padaku kemarin!" Balas Toris agak ketus. Sepertinya ia masih kesal atas ulah barbar Feliks yang membuat kupingnya tak berhenti mendengungkan nada monophonic "Kopi dangdut" yang ia kenali sebagai ringtone hp Kirana, murid asal Indonesia dari kelas sebelah.

"Ya siapa suruh kau gak menyuruhku buat nanya!" Balas Feliks gak mau kalah dengan teorinya yang sama sekali tidak berdasar.

"Hah?"

Baru saja Toris ingin membalas tudingan gila Feliks sebelum pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang kemudian diketahui bernama Norge (dibaca norgii bukan norgey, kalau kalian tidak ingin berakhir di makam sebelah sekolah) sang guru biologi memasuki kelas mereka.

"Oy, pinky melambai, cepat duduk ke tempat dudukmu. Dan kumpulkan pr kalian sekarang" Perintah Norge-sensei, pemuda cantik itu, datar sembari duduk ke bangkunya di depan kelas. Dan Toris berani sumpah bahwa ia melihat sesuatu mengitari guru biologinya itu, yang ia yakini bukan lumut kerak atau ganggang hijau tentunya...

"Oh gosh, Norgay-sensei! I'm like, totally gak ngerjain pr!" Ujar murid dari Polandia itu dengan -tanpa sedikitpun- rasa malu sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat manis dan polos di depan guru dari Norwegia itu. Mungkin saja dengan kilauan pesona rambut iklan shampoo deedee miliknya, hati beku sang guru bisa mencair, tee hee~!

"Oh? kalau begitu berikan aku alasan biologis mengapa kau belum mengerjakan prmu" Ujar Norge-sensei masih datar. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kilauan kepolosan no jutsu Feliks.

"Eee..." Feliks memulai sementara otaknya berputar keras mencoba menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk ia katakan pada gurunya yang satu ini. Salah sedikit bisa-bisa besok otak -pinky-nya sudah ditemukan terurai di jamban belakang sekolah! ...Dan ia yakin bila mengatakan bahwa "aku menipedi 24 jam non stop kemarin, tee hee~" akan membuat kejadian tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi?"

"Eer.. aku tergoda dan takjub melihat proses konjugasi antara paramecium dan euchema yang berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat, khusyuk, romantis dan err.. pinky?" Ujar Feliks garu-garu, ia berusaha terdengar sebiologis mungkin dengan mengatakan apa saja yang ia ingat dari pelajaran minggu lalu kepada gurunya. Namun sepertinya, Author belum berpihak padanya karena dengan secepat kilat (hukum matrix tidak berlaku di sini, sayang sekali) tiga spidol berwarna ijo lumut menerjang baju seragamnya pada kedua sisi pundaknya dan menyebabkannya, yang duduk di kursi paling belakang itu, tertancap di dinding.

Kelas pun hening...

"KYAAA! Baju seragamku yang sudah kumodifikasi jadi moe!" Pekik Feliks nyaring sambil meratapi kepergian bajunya yang sangat stylish -setidaknya baginya- itu. Tidak memperdulikan kenyataan menyeramkan bahwa spidol yang dilempar Norge-sensei itu bisa meretakkan dinding tempat ia tertempel sekarang.

"Alasan ngaco... Nah sekarang... ada lagi yang belum mengerjakan prnya?" Tanya Norge sambil mengeluarkan persediaan 3 spidol berwarna-warni entah darimana. Walaupun ekspresinya datar, namun jika kita memperhatikan dengan baik sinar matanya, kita dapat melihat hasrat ingin menyiksa dari dalam kedua mata indigonya itu. Yang tentu saja membuat para murid yang masih belum mendaftar ke asuransi jiwa menelan ludah. Dapat terlihat beberapa dari murid yang beragama islam mulai membaca ayat kursi sementara yang kristiani membaca doujin- oke, yang terakhir hanya karangan Author saja...

Namun ternyata, diantara para murid yang masih sayang ini, terdapat satu orang yang dengan gagah berani, atau lebih tepatnya, dengan kebodohan dan kegilaan tingkat tinggi, menganggkat tanggannya.

Ah... si bodoh itu...!

"Aku! Aku! Noru~!" Panggil Mathias Kohler, siswa dari Denmark yang mengangkat tangannya tadi, dengan manja ke gurunya. Seringai nakal menghiasi wajahnya yang -sialnya- tampan itu. Membuat murid berkebangsaan Islandia, Erik, yang merupakan saudara jauh Norge-sensei dan duduk di belakangnya memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa **"Jangan-cari-cari-perhatian-kepada-Norge-atau-buku-kamus-bahasa-gaul-setebal-PS3-ini-akan-meremukkan-kepala-durian-busukmu-itu!"**

"Apa aku bahkan ingin mendengar ocehanmu?" Ujar Norge-sensei sarkastik. Yang tentunya, tidak digubris oleh Mathias, si Wiro Sableng dari Denmark, itu.

"Tentu saja kau mau Noru~! Jadi, alasanku adalah..." Ujar Mathias memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya untuk menambahkan kesan misterius dan penuh kejutan -alay- ala salah satu sinetron roman picisan andalannya, "Karena keseksianmu mengalihkan duniaku~!" Goda Mathias penuh percaya diri sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'seksi' yang tentunya mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal berupa lemparan paramecium beserta genus-genus saudaranya dan juga buku kamus bahasa gaul dari Erik dengan penuh dusta. Alhasil, ia pun berhasil dikirim ke akhirat.

"Jadi... karena sekarang durian busuk itu sudah tewas, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya..." Perintah Norge-sensei sambil membuka buku berjudul "Bahkan Durian Busuk pun Pasti Takkan Remedial Biologi!" andalannya.

Baru saja ia ingin memulai pelajarannya sebelum seorang murid berambut pirang dengan mata Emerald mengangkat tangannya, "A-anu... Norge-sensei..."

"Hn? Zwigli?" Norge mengangkat alisnya atas intrupsi yang tidak biasanya dari murid perempuan beraksen German yang biasanya pendiam itu.

"I-itu... Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawa mayat- eerr, Mathias-san ke UKS? Kasihan kalau ia tetap di sini..." Ujar Lili Zwigli sambil memandang Mathias dengan tatapan iba. Sepertinya jabatan kakaknya Vash Zwingli sebagai ketua ekskul PMR memberikan influensi padanya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Lantai yang dingin lebih cocok padanya daripada kasur yang empuk" Balas Norge santai seakan-akan muridnya pingsan itu bukan kesalahannya.

"E-eh? Tapi kepalanya berdarah sensei! Kalau begini terus dia bisa...!" Ujar Lili panik sambil menunjuk pada mayat Mathias yang bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Ah, itu memang akan menimbulkan masalah dengan petugas kebersihan..." Ujar Norge, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Lili yang berisi, 'Bukan itu maksudku!'.

"Akan terlalu merepotkan kalau aku harus membawanya ke UKS, itu hanya akan membuang waktu mengajarku, ada yang punya ide lain?" Ujar Norge penuh perhitungan dengan nada malas. Sungguh benar-benar guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab...

Beberapa anak menggumamkan jawaban seperti "masukkan saja ke tong sampah", "sembunyikan di lemari alat kebersihan" atau "gantung di tengah sawah biar jadi orang-orangan sekalian" tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mengangkat tangannya kecuali Erik.

"Apa idemu Erik?" Tanya Norge-sensei pada saudara jauhnya itu dengan sinar mata lembut.

"Buang keluar! Praktis dan instant!" Ujar Erik lantang, seringai kecil mengancam untuk terkembang di wajah pucatnya, ini pun menyebabkan ujung mulut Norge tertarik sedikit ke atas.

"...Deal..." Dan dengan elegan mayat Mathias pun dibuang ke dunia luar yang dingin dan kejam di luar kelas... 

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga satu kelas! Lebih pendek dari perkiraan awal sih tapi lumayan lah! Niatnya sih tadi mau ngegabungin kelas X.2 juga tapi nanti kepanjangan dan lagian saya udah diprotes sama saudara gara-gara kelamaan make laptop dia buat numpang ngetik! Jadi kelas lain di chapter-chapter berikutnya! Dan mungkin kelasnya bakal sampai X.7 nih, dan murid-murid serta guru di sana masih rahasia! Hehe...

Maaf bila cerita ini kurang lucu dan sangat tidak layak tayang, hehehe, Jadi itulah kru-kru di kelas X.1, dan ya, di situ saya buat Iceland saudara jauhnya Norway sementara Denmark gak punya hubungan apa-apa sama Norway, dia cuma salah satu murid malang yang terperangkap jaring cintanya Norway aja~ *plaaaaak* XD

Yah... saya harap fic kecil saya ini bisa sedikit menghibur di akhir tahun ini! Bila ada salah-salah kata (ini pidato ya?) atau kesalahan kewarasan otak saya mohon dimaafkan, oh, dan bila ada kritik dan saran kalau bisa tolong sampaikan lewat review! Kiriman beras- eer, maksud saya kiriman review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya!

Oh iya, saya juga ingin menyampaikan terima kasih pada teman-teman saya atas requestnya! Lumayan bisa saya ancurin nih! hehehehe

Oke deh kalau begitu, thanks for reading and Happy new year minna! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: How to Stay Sane Within Insanity

Rating: will always stays at T, perhaps... XD

Genre: Humor/Parody

Pairing(s): None! Walaupun akan ada banyak hint-hint pairing gak jelas yang cuma lalu lalang untuk kepentingan humor~ (ketauan terlalu banyak pairing yang dia suka XD)

Summary: Gakuen!AU World Academy itu memang elit, tapi penghuninya jelas tidak! Sudah murid-muridnya autis kritis, aneh, barbar lagi! Apalagi guruya! Ada yang mesumnya selangit lah, pedofil lah, bahkan ada juga yang dicap tukang santet Kacau deh! Penasaran? RnR!

Warning: Insanity, Bahasa yang agak disengajakan tidak baku, Human names, a bit OOC-ness, AU, beberapa hint pairing gak jelas, etc

Disclaimer: Kalo saya yang punya, sudah pasti Indonesia bakal muncul duluan, jadi nope, i disclaim!

**EDIT: Re-upload karena ternyata Author payah ini salah memasukkan document! *digampar rame-rame* **

**Author's note:**

Good day Minna! Maaf kalau Author satu ini masih mengupdate dengan kecepatan yang dapat terbilang sangaaaat lambat ini! Tapi sungguh saya benar-benar kaget! Saya kira takkan ada yang mau membaca cerita gak jelas nan abal ini, tapi ternyata... tuhan itu memang ada! BANZAI! ***satu bakiak melayang***, eer, jadi intinya ya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas pujian, kritik dan sarannya, serta fave dan alertnya, tinggal satu aja yang kurang, entah kenapa saya gak dapet kiriman ampao tahun baru... ***ngarep***

Eee, oke kita masuk ke dalam cerita... seperti biasa saya akan menambahkan beberapa keterangan lagi di dalam cerita ini:

Human Names (bukan official tentunya, cuma beberapa nama yang sering saya liat dipakai):

Fem!Indonesia: Kirana Kusnapaharani

Male!Malaysia: Rozak Maliki

Fem!Singapura: Silva Mindy

Male!Brunnei: Ali Syafiqi

Netherlands: Van Enderson

Belgium: Bella Enderson

sepertinya sudah cukup saya berkomat-kamit secara tidak jelas di sini, saya harap readers semua bisa menikmati chapter ini seperti chapter sebelumnya! Please enjoy!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA**

**How to Stay Sane Within Insanity**

**Prologue : Welcome to Madness! Part Two**

**By: Kirisaki Hisoka**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Masih di saat yang bersamaan dengan X.1, kelas X.2...

**CTAK!**

Dapat terdengar suara gumpalan kertas mengenai bagian belakang kepala seseorang dari dalam kelas X.2 yang dari luar terkesan sunyi itu. Seseorang nan malang dan tak bersalah menurut hukum ini bernama Rozak. Seorang murid laki-laki yang dulu berhabitat di Malaysia. Lelaki ini menghela napas, mencoba untuk mengacuhkan tindakan iseng tersebut. Mungkin saja orang yang melemparkan kertas padanya tadi salah sasaran atau-

**CTAK! **

Mungkin kemampuan melemparnya buruk...

**CTAK!**

...Kebetulan?

**CTAK!**

...Haha, terlalu buruk sampai selalu meleset ke sasaran yang anehnya selalu tepat?

**CTAK!**

Apa ini yang dinamakan peneroran berantai?

**CTAK! JDUGH!**

Lagi-lagi sebuah gumpalan bola kertas mengenai kepalanya jibriknya itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini jauh lebih tragis lagi karena serangan sepihak yang tak berperikekepalaan itu mendapat bonus gratis penghapus papan tulis yang penuh debu dan kotoran-kotoran tak jelas lainnya (berhubung penghapus tak berdosa itu sudah kehilangan kesuciannya saat para murid mulai menggunakannya sebagai bola kasti instant). Entah darimana orang gila nan kurang kerjaan ini mendapatkan barang yang seharusnya merupakan hak milik sang guru itu. Namun itu bukanlah masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah rambut stylish nan kerennya yang sekarang bagaikan es krim cokelat bertaburkan saus dark chocolate dan mesis.

Dan oh tuhan, apakah itu bangkai kecoak yang ia lihat menggelepar di kepalanya?

Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan...

Dengan penuh emosi, Rozak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ayam goreng yang sedang ia makan (sayang sekali ia bukan anak yang rajin kawan-kawanku...) dan meluangkan waktunya untuk menengok ke para penghuni kelas yang berdomisili di arah belakang tempat duduknya.

Sejauh ini semua terlihat normal...

_**Terlalu**_ normal malah.

Silva, gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan berpenampilan modis yang berdomisili di kursi belakangnya itu, masih heboh bergosip tentang video penuh skandal yang hampir dibawa ke pengadilan berjudul "Yao-sensei ngamuk karena gaji guru semakin turun" (1) yang sedang marak tersebar di kalangan para pekerja kantoran dan ibu rumah tangga bersama Ali, siswa pendiam berambut biru kelam dari Brunei, yang merupakan teman sebangku yang sudah bagaikan perangko dengannya.

"Eh, lihat deh, kasian ya Yao-sensei sebegitu stressnya sampai dia rela memakai kostum panda untuk menunjukkan rasa protesnya..." Gumam Silva penuh iba. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar handphone blackberry gemini kesayangannya.

"...Itu bukannya Dedi Corbuzier dari negaranya Kirana?" Balas Ali datar. Matanya memandang takjub pada Dedi Corbuzier yang sedang memasang pose 'kutatap-kau-3-kali-dan-kau-akan-mati' ke kamera.

"Eh? Salah ya? Kalo gitu berarti orang yang kumisnya kaya lele jumbo kesukaan Kirana itu ya, Yao-sensei yang lagi cosplay?" Tanya Silva sambil menunjuk pada orang yang sedang memberikan kecupan mesra (baca: monyong) ke arah kamera.

"...Itu sih tukul..." Jawab Ali, yang sepertinya selalu up to date mengenai artis-artis mancanegara, sambil memberikan pandangan aneh ke Silva.

"Eh?"

Dan pembicaraan tak jelas itu pun terus berlangsung di belakang kelas. Membuat Rozak benar-benar bingung sebenarnya video macam apa yang sedang kedua mamalia itu tonton.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak tahu saja...

Yah... Mari kita lanjut ke calon tersangka lainnya...

Kirana dan Van, dua insan muda berbeda spesies dan kelamin yang tiap hari bagaikan kutil dan tompel itu (perumpamaan macam apa ini bahkan saya sendiri pun tak mengerti...), merupakan murid yang duduk di belakang samping kanannya. Mereka berdua terlihat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan penuh cintanya untuk saling menghina dan mengganggu satu sama lainnya dengan penuh maksiat. Dari sudut mana pun mereka bagaikan pasangan suami istri tua tinggal tahun 45an.

Pemandangan yang sungguh tidak romantis itu entah kenapa membuat dirinya ingin memakan lebih banyak semur ayam...

Dan tentu saja kedua hal ini sangat berhubungan!

Oke, mungkin tidak. Perduli amat.

Lanjut ke orang terakhir.

Bella Enderson, adik kembar Van yang duduk sendiri di bangku paling belakang itu, terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan banyolan panjang Antonio-sensei, guru geografi mereka yang masih kelihatan muda segar gembira itu, tentang kesuburan pedopil.

Tunggu, pelajaran macam apa itu!

Bukankah yang begini seharusnya dimasukkan di pelajaran sosiologi atau biologi?

Atau mungkin gurunya yang satu itu akhirnya kehilangan kewarasannya dan akhirnya menunjukkan kepedoannya kepada dunia?

Yah, sudahlah... Toh sekarang itu bukanlah hal penting... (Justru ini masalah besar anak muda...)

Yang penting adalah siapa yang telah melemparinya dengan brutal beberapa saat yang lalu! Selain mereka yang ia sebutkan tadi, tiada lagi orang yang bisa ia curigai sebagai pelakunya. Hanya merekalah yang duduk di daerah belakangnya dan karena sudah jelas bahwa granat kertas itu selalu mendarat dengan mulus di tulang tengkorak kepalanya bagaikan magnet bumi, sudah pasti mereka yang ada di depan tak bisa ia jadikan sebagai tersangka.

Kecuali mereka sebegitu kurang kerjaannya sampai harus memutarbalikkan badannya sebanyak 270 derajat yang bisa beresiko patah tulang, encok dan linu hanya untuk melempar gumpalan kertas ke arahnya.

Dan ia yakin, separah apapun boredoom syndrome yang orang itu rasakan, tak mungkin sampai membuatnya rela osteoporosis di umur yang masih muda belia...

Kalau begitu, mungkinkah itu... hantu...?

Ah tidak, hantu itu tak ada.

Namun beda halnya dengan fairy dan genus-genusnya, kau tau!

Ataukah Arthur-sensei mengutuknya karena membuat tugas procedural text berjudul "How to breed your Eyebrows" untuk pengambilan nilai bahasa inggris kemarin?

Tidak, tidak. Sudah dipastikan bila Arthur-sensei adalah orang yang mengutuknya, mayatnya sudah akan melapuk di green house sekarang.

Dan tidak, yang ia maksud bukanlah bujang lapuk karena walaupun ia masih sendiri sekarang tapi dia... dia...

Bisakah kita tak membicarakan tentang dirinya!

Oke, jadi... siapa?

Selama otak pas-pasan Rozak mencoba memecahkan kasus yang bahkan membuat Shinichi Kudo pun berkeringat selama memecahkannya (berhubung ia sedang memanggang ubi bakar dan AC-nya sedang di reparasi) sang tersangka hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh di balik layar bagaikan Light Yagami dari Death note.

...Dan pelemparan biadap itu pun kembali dimulai.

**CTAK! **

Lagi!

Satu lagi gumpalan kertas mengenai kepalanya. Dan Rozak bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya makin tertarik ke bawah.

Baiklah... Ini sudah cukup.

Kalau orang ini memang menginginkan perang...

Maka perang yang akan ia dapatkan!

**CTAK!**

Suara tabrakan gumpalan kertas dengan sebuah bidang yang anehnya tidak pernah ketahuan oleh guru mereka itu dapat kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini, patut disyukuri bahwa yang menjadi tempat mendarat gumpalan kertas itu bukanlah kepala Rozak melainkan lantai yang putih bersih dan dingin.

Kenapa lantai? Sudah pasti karena pinggiran kertas putih itu berhasil ditangkisnya menggunakan penggaris 30 cm bak rorouni kenshin.

_'Ha! Aku menang!'_ Batin Rozak sambil menyeringai kecil saat gumpalan kertas jahanam itu jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

Namun bencana alam tersebut belum berakhir, karena kali ini pun gumpalan kertas itu kembali melayang ke arahnya. Tetapi tentunya, Rozak sudah siap. Dengan elegan ia menepis gumpalan bole itu, menyebabkan bola itu dengan sukes masuk ke dalam mulut Heracles, siswa dari Yunani yang menganggap kelas bagaikan kasur.

Uh uh, Oh no...

Keadaan sempat menjadi hening sebentar sebelum peperangan tersebut kembali terjadi. Korban pun makin banyak berjatuhan, partisipasi rakyat lain yang ada di kelas dalam perang tersebut semakin nyata. Namun anehnya, tetap saja guru mereka yang begitu gembira itu sama sekali tak menyadari kegaduhan di belakang kelas. Ia terlihat masih asyik menerangkan tentang ciri ciri pedofil atau apalah itu di depan kelas.

"Hey, pirang alay! Kau yang tadi melempariku dengan kertas ya!"

"Hah? Bukannya kau duluan!"

"Hua! Tanganku berdarah kebaret kertas!"

"Silva... Darah setitik seperti itu tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai luka kau tau?"

"Rasakan ini!"

Terdengar pekikan-pekikan kecil beberapa teman sesama penghuni kelasnya. Mereka bak anak dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia yang butuh hiburan. Dengan handal mereka saling melempari satu sama lainnya dengan bola-bola kertas. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mulai brutal dengan menggunakan tanah liat untuk pelajaran seni budaya sebagai alat mempertahankan diri mereka.

Sungguh pemborosan yang benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa...

Merasa bosan dan pegal karena harus mengayunkan penggaris terus menerus, Rozak pun memutuskan untuk berperang secara sebanding dan konventional dengan menggunakan cara yang sama dengan pelakunya. Ia baru saja ingin mengambil tumpukan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang sudah membanjiri lantai itu dan menggembalikkannya (baca: melempar dengan sekuat tenaga) ke arah teman-temannya yang lain yang telah mengganggu waktu sarapan paginya itu sebelum ia melihat ada tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

**ROZAK JELEK!**

adalah apa yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

Rozak pun terdiam. Merasa penasaran dengan kertas-kertas yang lain, ia pun memungutinya satu-persatu dan melihat isi kertas-kertas tersebut.

Dan benar saja... Beberapa kertas yang ia punggut memang berisi berbagai tulisan yang sungguh sangat... tidak jelas...

**DASAR TUKANG NYOLONG!**

**AYAM GORENG GAK ENAK TAU! **

**DASAR MALAY ALAY! **

**LASER IJOMU ITU ILLEGAL TAU! **

**OY, BALES DONG!**

**BAHKAN NURDIN HALID LEBIH GANTENG DARIMU!**

**KUMIS ADOLF HITLER SEKSI!**

**UPIN IPIN BOTAK!**

Lelaki berkebangsaan Malaysia itu kembali terdiam. Kedua mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, '_Apa-apaan ini! Cara bertengkar anak sd!'_

Namun setidaknya dengan begini ia sudah dapat menebak siapa sebenarnya dalang dari pelemparan berantai tak jelas ini. Ia pun mengambil buku cetak geografinya yang masih suci dari coretan itu (baca: tak pernah dibaca sekalipun) dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng takut saat ia menghadap ke belakang ia diserbu oleh hantaman tanah liat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, mengagetkan Karina yang sudah bersiap-siap melempar satu lagi gumpalan bola kertas ke kepalanya.

_'Sudah kuduga!' _Batin Rozak penuh rasa kesal. Kenapa ia tak mencurigai gadis Indonesia ini sebelumnya? Jelas-jalas wanita ini masih dendam padanya akibat pertandingan futsal minggu lalu.

"Kau masih dendam padaku hah, Nyi Pelet?" Ujarnya kesal, kedua ujung bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Semanis apapu n gadis yang sedang ia hadapi, sifatnya benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya...

"Sudah daritadi kali!" Balas Kirana sambil menghenuskan napas kesal dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cewek gila!" Pekik Rozak pelan, sembari melemparkan sebuah gumpalan bola kecil ke arah Kirana.

"Cowok ayam goreng ceking!" Balas Kirana tak mau kalah sambil berusaha menghindari lemparan Rozak dan menyerang balik.

"Perawan tua!" Hina Rozak, semakin cepat melempar bola-bola kecil ke arah Kirana.

"Bujang lapuk!" Kirana kembali membalas. Menggunakan insting rimbanya untuk menghindari serangan Rozak.

"Dada rata!" Maki Rozak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Memberi penekanan pada kata 'rata'. Yang kemudian menyeringai kecil saat ia melihat wajah Kirana berubah merah.

Bull's-eyes!

"K-khhh! K-kau!" Pekik Kirana kesal. Tanggannya dengan cepat meraih bambu runcing pendek yang - hey, sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana! - ia simpan di bawah kursinya itu.

Belum sempat adegan kekerasan bak higurashi mengambil tempat dalam kelas itu, suara ceria Antonio-sensei memecah atmosfer yang mulai memanas itu.

"Oke, dengan ini materi pedosfer selesai~ ada yang punya pe-" Antonio tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat ruang kelasnya- atau setidaknya yang tadinya merupakan ruang kelas itu, sudah bagaikan habitat satwa liar. Tanah liat dan kertas dimana-mana, teman sebangku saling mencekik, Heracles masih tertidur pulas di mejanya, tak bergeming walau tumpukan bola kertas mengerubungi dirinya. Sementara beberapa anak yang masih normal berusaha melindungi diri mereka dengan jas hujan dan berusaha, sungguh berusaha untuk terus mendengarkan pelajaran.

Sejak kapan kelas ini berubah menjadi playground!

"Oh, well... toh mereka terlihat bahagia~" Gumam guru berkebangsaan Spanyol itu riang sambil memandang murid-muridnya yang hyperactive dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oke oke, aku tidak masalah dengan kalian bermain sambil belajar tapi musim ulangan sudah dekat jadi hentikan kegiatan kalian sebentar dan dengarkan aku ya~?" Pekik Antonio kencang sambil menggebrak mejanya, dengan sukses menghentikan kegiatan pembelajaran yang kacau itu.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, si~?" Perintah guru bermata turtle green itu riang, para murid dengan sigap menurutinya. Takut jika mereka akan memancing amarah sang guru.

"Oh ya, sebelum kita melanjutkan materi selanjutnya, aku akan mengadakan sesi tanya jawab materi yang tadi kuajarkan!" Jela Antonio riang. Membuat para murid terdiam. Beberapa membuka mulutnya lebar, seakan-akan berharap akan ada serangga yang masuk ke mulut mereka dan membuat mereka tersedak hingga mati, beberapa murid lain juga sudah bersiap memegangi perutnya atau memegangi kepalanya, mencoba untuk terlihat sakit dan menuai belas kasihan sang guru. Sementara sisanya, atau agar lebih jelas, Kirana dan Rozak, masih sibuk melanjutkan perang dinginnya di belakang kelas.

Dan tentu saja, dua murid yang terlihat normal ini menjadi sasaran tepat bagi konsumen tingakat II seperti Antonio.

"Oke, murid dengan nomor absen 17, ayo maju ke depan! Ya, kau tak perlu melihat ke arah yang lain tomat kecilku~ tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah kau yang sedang sibuk mengasah bambu runcing berbahaya nan illegal itu, Miss Kirana!" Jelas Antonio-sensei pada Kirana yang sedang sibuk melihat kiri kanan mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dan tentu saja dengan cepat teman-temannya membelakanginya dengan dingin. Menumbalkan dirinya yang malang itu demi keselamatan jiwa mereka.

_'Ke-kejamnya!'_

"E-er... saya pak?" Gumam Kirana pelan, ingin memastikan pendengarannya.

Yup, dirimu! Tolong maju dan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku si~?" Seru pemuda spanyol berambut baby brown itu, menambah penderitaan gadis Indonesia yang hidupnya bagaikan upik abu. (ironis memang...)

Kirana hanya dapat melihat gurunya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena wajah gurunya yang kelewat pedo itu. Yah... mungkin itu memang salah satu alasannya namun alasan utamanya adalah karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya tentang pedophilia atau apalah tadi itu di depan kelas. Dan meminta bantuan temannya takkan membantunya karena mereka semua sama-sama tidak ada yang mendengarkan pelajaran Antonio.

_'Oh tuhan...! Di mana dikau saat aku membutuhkanmu! Main gundu!' _Batin Kirana lirih meratapi nasibnya sambil berjalan gontai ke depan kelas sementara Rozak menertawakannya dari belakang.

_'Awas kau ya dasar Rozak bebek! Kubalas kau nanti!'_ Batin Kirana sambil menggumamkan beribu sumpah serapah untuk Rozak yang bahkan dapat membuat Ir. Soekarno menangis.

"Oke Kirana, pertanyaan pertama! Lapisan tanah yang bagaimana yang merupakan tanah yang paling subur?" Tanya Antonio-sensei dengan ceria kepada muridnya.

"Err... Err... tanah yang sudah mencapai pubertas dan siap secara lahir dan batin?" Jawab Kirana malu-malu sementara tawa Rozak dan beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya membahama di belakang kelas.

_'A-awas kalian semua! Biar kujadikan istri syekh puji kalian semua nanti!' _Batin Kirana sambil mencoba menahankan air matanya.

"Hahaha, kau ini memang suka bercanda ya Kirana! Ayolah berikan jawabanmu yang sebenarnya!" Seru Antonio-sensei sambil tertawa riang. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa jawaban yang Kirana berikan tadi adalah jawaban tulus dari hatinya.

"Anu... sungguh aku tak tau jawabannya Antonio-sensei..." Ujar Kirana jujur sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Oh, tak apa, kalau begitu apa yang menyebabkan rusaknya pedosfer?" Antonio mengganti pertanyaannya saat melihat anak muridnya yang satu itu benar-benar tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eer... err... errr... Yang menyebabkan rusaknya pedo adalah... nggh... I-iman yang tebal dan kuat serta pemupukan cinta terhadap orang yang lebih tua?" Jawab Kirana tanpa pikir panjang. Hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengutarakan jawaban tersebut saat tawa teman-temannya malah bertambah kencang.

"Ha?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Antonio. Mulutnya menganga lebar. File berisi absensi jatuh dari tangannya. Selama 5 tahun kariernya mengajar di akademi ini, baru kali ini ia mendengar jawaban yang begitu... _**begitu**_... hancur...

Kirana dapat merasakan sirnanya harga dirinya saat ia melihat wajah Antonio yang begitu pucat.

_'Ayo Kirana! Lakukan sesuatu sebelum kau akan melanjutkan kehidupan SMA-mu selama 3 tahun dengan menanggung malu!'_ Batin Kirana panik. Otaknya berputar kelas. Entah kenapa pembaca dan Author merasakan de javu seperti di chapter pertama...

Aha!

Dengan cepat Kirana meraih kerah lengan kemeja Antonio, menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya tentang bagian mana yang salah dari cara mengajarnya selama ini terhadap Kirana, dengan suara lembut ia memanggil...

"Sensei... Ma-maaf sensei, aku... se-sepertinya aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu itu... Ma-maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu..." Ujar Kirana lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah, poninya itu menutupi wajahnya. Dari sela-sela poninya ia memandang gurunya dengan berlinang air mata, sembari menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan malu-malu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sekelas mendadak hening. Beberapa mulut terbuka lebar melihat adegan khas komik cantik ini.

What the-

_'Ayo makan pancinganku pedo-sensei! Jangan biarkan usaha memalukanku ini sia-sia!' _ Batin Kirana penuh kesal dan malu karena ia harus melakukan hal yang sebegini memalukannya di depan gurunya.

Dan tentu saja, berbeda dengan Norge-sensei sang guru berhati dingin, pancingan Kirana menuah sukses yang begitu besar...

"Oww, tenang saja Kirana! Tak apa jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya! Kau sudah berusaha keras! Asal kau imut itu sudah cukup kok~!" Seru Antonio-sensei penuh kasih sayang sambil memeluk muridnya yang sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuat lubang besar di wajah pedo gurunya itu dengan erat.

Tanpa dikomando beberapa bangku tergeser dengan cepat atas akibat dari gerakan tiba-tiba para penghuninya.

_'Pelecehan! Ini pelecehan!'_ Batin Kirana dengan penuh rasa panik. Belum sempat ia meminta gurunya untuk melepaskan pelukan penuh perasaan itu, dua buah tomat serta satu tulang ayam melesat mengenai wajah sang guru.

"Hoek! Tulangnya masuk ke mulut! Wa-wa! Tomatnya masuk ke mata!" Pekik Antonio-sensei panik sambil mengusap-usap kedua mata turtle green-nya dan memuntahkan tulang yang secara ajaib dapat masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"PEDOOOOO!" Gumpalan-gumpalan kertas bak badai salju dengan cepat langsung menghantam guru geografi tersebut. Tawa bahagia pun dapat terdengar dari para murid yang sudah menunggu-nunggu saat dimana mereka bisa menyalurkan rasa stress yang mereka rasakan dengan menyiksa sang guru.

Baru saja Kirana ingin ikut menertawakan nasib malang gurunya sebelum sebuah granat tomat susulan melesat menerjang wajahnya.

"Hey! Aku tahu kalau sensei memang pantas dilempar karena tuduhan pelecehan! Tapi kenapa aku juga!" Pekik Kirana bingung atas perlakuan tak adil itu.

"Siapa suruh kau menghalangi sasaranku..." Seru Van, yang ternyata adalah tersangka pelemparan tomat terakhir itu, dengan santai pada Kirana.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pekik Kirana kesal. Kenyataan bahwa Van lah yang melemparnya hanya membuat kemarahannya semakin memuncak saja.

"Tak ada siaran ulang... bodoh..." Van kembali membalas, seringai kecil terkembang di wajah pucatnya.

"Be-beraninya kau! Lihat saja! Akan kujadikan kau tumbal Nyi roro kidul kau nanti!" Ancam Kirana murka. Rona merah kembali merekah di wajahnya.

"...Ujar seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan pedophile tanpa bantuan..." Goda Van semakin menambah bara dalam api. Seringai nakal yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin tampak saat Kirana mulai berlari ke arahnya dan berniat mentransformasikannya menjadi tahu gejrot.

Dan dimulailah pertempuran panjang antara kedua insan kurang hiburan itu yang sudah bagaikan sinetron harian bagi para penghuni kelas lainnya...

"Ah, masa muda~" Gumam Antonio-sensei, yang wajahnya telah bersih dari noda berkat bantuan bycline, saat melihat adegan silat lawas antara kedua penerus homo erectus itu sambil menghela napas dan tersenyum ceria. Seakan-akan sedang membayangkan masa lalunya yang penuh kilauan cinta dan suka cita.

Namun, momentum nostalgia guru berkebangsaan spanyol itu sirna saat sebuah tomat kembali mendarat dengan anggun di wajahnya. "Aduh!"

"Dasar kau, CHIGI! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menebar kepedoanmu di kalas kan! Bagaimana kalau Kirana melaporkanmu ke Komnas perlindungan anak dan kau dijebloskan ke penjara hah! Sekolah kita sudah kekurangan guru jadi jangan menambah beban kakekku lagi dengan ulahmu itu dasar BODOH!" Maki Lovino, murid dari Italia yang melakukan pelemparan di atas, pada Antonio-sensei. Berusaha mengacuhkan Kirana dan Van yang sedang melakukan baku hantam di belakang kelas.

"Eh~ kau kejam sekali Lovi! Habisnya Kirana imut sih! Kau salahkan dia dong jangan aku!" Ujar guru geografi itu mencari alasan. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya hampir membuat Lovino Impoten.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada seluruh murid!" Balas Lovino memberi perlawanan.

"Tapi aku tak mengatakannya pada Van, Ivan, Ludwig dan eer... siapa lagi ya?" Ujar Antonio tak mau kalah. Walau sudah jelas jawabannya itu takkan menguntungkannya.

"Pembelaanmu itu tak memberi perubahan tau!" Balas Lovino tanpa belas kasihan.

"Err... tapi aku kan gurumu! Kau harusnya menuruti perintahku! Kau tak berhak melawan Lovi! Atau akan ku-!"

"-Minta Kakek untuk menurunkan gajimu yang sudah dari sananya sedikit itu!" Belum sempat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lovino dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya dengan ancaman yang ia yakini dapat membuat Antonio terdiam.

Mata Antonio terbelalak atas tohokan tajam dari Lovino tadi. Final score: 2 vs 1! Game Over, Antonio!

"Uggh, k-kau benar... A-ah, selain itu, Bella! Kenapa kau tadi ikut-ikutan melempariku sih?" Ujar Antonio-sensei sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bella, sang pelaku pelemparan tomat ketiga, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mukamu cocok untuk sasaran lempar tomat, itu saja..." Jelas Bella datar meskipun rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Pandangannya lurus tertuju pada tembok yang sepertinya sangat menarik baginya pada waktu itu.

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu Bella?" Goda Antonio sembari beranjak mendekati murid dari Belgium itubak predator mengincar mangsanya, membuat sang sasaran menelan ludah.

Sebelum lagu I heart you dari sm*Sh sempat dilantunkan dan fanfiction ini sempat berganti genre menjadi romance/humor, sebuah roti keju melesat mengenai wajah Antonio yang sepertinya begitu malang hari ini.

"Siapa-"

"Jangan dekati adikku..." Gumam Van kesal sambil memandang tajam ke arah Antonio. Membuat Antonio balik menatapnya dengan kesal. Van bukanlah tipenya jadi tiada alasan baginya untuk berbaik hati padanya.

"Kau ingin di-"

"Sensei... gajimu..." Ancaman Lovino sukses membuat Antonio kembali terdiam. Dengan gontai ia kembali ke meja guru. "Baiklah... ayo kalian semua buka buku paket kalian pada bagian seisme..." Ujar Antonio-sensei lirih sementara Lovino kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Atau setidaknya, itulah niatnya sebelum ia melihat tempat duduknya beserta teman sebangkunya, pemuda dari brazil yang sudah sakaratul maut namun untungnya masih bernapas itu, sudah bagaikan korban guncangan tsunami dan angin puting beliung.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang menyebabkan Lovino lebih dari sekedar ingin untuk pindah dari kelas gila ini ke kelas Feliciano, adik kembar kesayangannya, dan melihat kekonyolan serta nilai ulangannya yang tak pernah melebihi angka 30 itu...

"MATI KAU HOLLAND BAKERY!" Teriakan membahama Kirana dapat terdengar seiringan dengan suara jatuhnya kursi dari arah belakang kelas.

"Gyaa! Kirana! apapun asal jangan cd Justin Bieber-ku!" Pekik Silva panik saat ccd Justin Bieber kesayangannya dijadikan shuriken oleh Kirana.

"Silva... Cd itu milikku..." Ujar Ali pelan. Hanya bisa pasrah melihat rusaknya properti miliknya.

"Masih satu semester lagi..." Gumam Lovino lirih sembari membenturkan wajahnya ke tembok terdekat.

TBC

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(1) Terinspirasi dari video Hitler ngamuk karena Nurdin gak turun-turun. Entah kenapa saat membuat fic ini hanya video itu yang ada di benak saya, hahaha.

Jengjeng! Akhirnya dengan begini selesailah chapter kedua yang hancur ini! Maaf jika banyak typo atau kesalahan struktur kata berhubung saya gak punya beta. Maaf juga kalau karakter-karakter yang ada di chapter ini begitu OOC, berhubung banyak dari mereka yang belum muncul di manga n animenya sementara sisanya cuma numpang lewat saja (kecuali lovino dan antonio tentunya).

Maaf juga bila Antonio terkesan terlalu pedo di sini tapi... dia memang pedo... sulit bagi saya untuk mengatakan hal lain tentangnya... XD

**EDIT: Typo sudah dibereskan! Semoga tiada kesalahan yang bisa dideteksi lagi di chapter ini! Maaf jika uploadan sebelumnya begitu hancur, saya betul-betul minta maaf! T^T**

Kalau begitu, see you next time~

**Happy belated birthday my beloved Kingdom of Prussia! (01/18/11)**


End file.
